


unfair

by pinkdrinkty



Series: nct little space fics :p [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, give him attention or perish.., taeyong is kind of a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinkty/pseuds/pinkdrinkty
Summary: taeyong just wants johnny‘s attention





	unfair

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic,.,,ever *-* sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language

Taeyong was really bored.

When Johnny said he could accompany him while he worked on some files for his job as an architect, this wasn’t what he had in mind. 

Sure, Taeyong knew that jobs like his required a lot of focus. They were really important!! Daddy was designing big houses for people, just like the one they lived in. That meant he had to do his very best, and make sure there were no mistakes.

But… that didn’t mean he couldn’t pay attention to him too.

They were both sat in Johnny's home office, and it was a beautiful day outside. Taeyong would know, since he’d been staring through the window for the past 20 minutes. It hadn’t been this sunny in a long time, and he could see that the ocean was looking particularly inviting. 

And yet..here they were, cooped up inside doing grown up stuff that Taeyong didn’t even understand. He sighed, narrowing his eyes at the numerous papers, pens, and rulers near Johnny.

Why were his _drawing tools_ getting more attention from Daddy than he was?

Frankly, Taeyong thought he was a lot more interesting than boring shapes and big numbers. It wasn’t like he was asking for much either..just some cuddles in Daddy’s lap, and he would be able to fall asl--

No!

‘It’s playtime..not sleepy time,’ Taeyong scolded himself mentally.

He sat back in the rolling chair, carefully pulling his feet up so he could rest his chin on his knees. Rolling his seat so it was closer to the back of Johnny’s, Taeyong was able to see the screen of his monitor.

3D models, numbers, and strange symbols floated across the screen.

He stuck his tongue out at them.

Losers. Stuck inside a computer, while he got to actually see and touch Daddy. 

Ha! 

Taeyong smiled in triumph.  
‘_After Daddy’s done working, he’ll turn his computer off and forget all about you._’

Still, as satisfying as that thought was, currently the ones winning were those..things..on his computers. Honestly, Taeyong was getting a bit annoyed now. What did Daddy expect him to do here?

Entertain himself? Play alone? Without him? 

“Ew..” he whispered to himself, face contorting into a scowl.

Maybe Daddy’s job was stealing his smartness from him..Surely he didn’t think Taeyong could just be by himself on a day like this..right? Daddy’s job was standing in the way of his <strike>sleep</strike> playtime! 

“Bad job,” Taeyong scolded, a bit louder than he’d intended.

Johnny let out a laugh, a sound which filled the room and made the tips of Taeyong’s ears warm. It seemed that Taeyong wasn’t as sneaky as he thought.

“Are you getting bored, baby?” 

Taeyong stood up, shuffling to where Johnny had turned around in his chair. He reached his hands out, pulling a sulky Taeyong onto his lap. “I thought I said you didn’t have to wait for me in here.”

“I wanted to be near you though,” Taeyong whined, but quickly made himself comfortable on Johnny’s lap, looping his arms around his neck.

Finally. Things were as they should be.

“You said you wouldn’t be working for that long, but we’ve been here _foreeverr._”

Johnny knew that tone. Taeyong was tired.

He brought his hands up to stroke his hair, smoothing it down and then moving his fingers down to stroke the nape of his neck with his nails. This always worked to calm Taeyong down when he got a bit worked up, always relaxing him to the point where Taeyong's brain turned to mush. 

He hadn’t slept for too long the night before, since they stayed up past Taeyong's bedtime watching a horror movie. Taeyong got scared, and ended up clinging to him the entire night. Johnny smiled fondly, remembering how tightly his baby had held on to him. 

Now, since he chose to stay awake in the office instead of taking a nap, it was only natural that he got a bit more impatient and brattier than usual. 

“I know baby, and I’m sorry,” Johnny said, a small frown lining his face, before he changed it into a gentle smile. “Tell you what, dear. How about you sleep for a little on daddy’s lap? Just a short nap.” 

Taeyong opened his mouth, a protest already on the tip of his tongue.

Johnny rose an eyebrow.

Uh oh.. 

Taeyong quickly closed his mouth, pout disappearing, and hid his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“By the time you wake up, I’ll be done working, and we can go play together at the beach, okay?” Johnny’s hand moved down, stroking Taeyong’s back, feeling the way his breaths began to slow.

“Promise?” 

“Yes baby, I promise.”

Taeyong yawned, lifting his head to land a soft kiss on Johnny’s jaw. “Ok, I’ll believe you, but if you break your promise, I’ll get really sad, and then my plushies will have to eat you.”

Johnny smiled, one of the wide and blinding ones that had Taeyong wondering whether or not his Daddy was actually a human. 

“Wah..that sounds scary! But when has Daddy ever broken one of his promises, hm?” Johnny asked, already sensing that Taeyong was drifting off. It seemed like he was much more tired than he thought.

“Daddy never breaks his promises.” Taeyong tightened his arms around Johnny’s neck, closing his eyes. “He loves me too much.”

Johnny pressed a kiss to the top of his head, holding him tighter. 

“Yes he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write mommy!dy next . also, ageplay/agere is something I recently became interested in so im sorry for any inaccuracies or if I offended anyone.


End file.
